Unpredictable
by scorchingblue
Summary: 5th chap here! Fuuko loves Mikagami,yet, she still doesn't know what to do so she asked help from yanagi. every thing was perfect until....please r&r! Raixtoxfuu pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Please read and review. This is my first fanfic so God help me. I do not own Flame of Recca although I wish I did. **

UNPREDICTABLE – Prologue

Fuuko found herself getting inside her one floored home. She even saw Yanagi inside already.

'How did she get there?' she whispered to herself.

She probably didn't notice that she was accompanied home. She had been to busy pondering about a certain silver haired, blue eyed bishounen.

Yanagi started to get worried since she saw her staring blankly at her feet.

"Ummm… Fuuko are you alright? Is there something wrong?"

Fuuko just smiled but it did not show her usual gleeful momentum, rather it looked very distressed. Yanagi, not wanting to make her feel worse, decided not to ask her about it anymore. She asked where the kitchen was and told Fuuko that she wanted to make tea for the both of them. She absent-mindedly pointed to the door across the hall and Yanagi fetched some tea.

Fuuko continued to walk inside and Yanagi finally came back bringing a tray with a beautifully painted teapot and teacups. Yanagi had just given Fuuko a cup of tea when she noticed Fuuko spacing out again.

'I wonder what Mi- chan feels about me. Does he feel the same way as I do? Wait, wait, wait. What the hell am I thinking! He's not worth it and you know it! But he's so…..'

Her trail of thoughts was interrupted by a gentle voice. It was obviously Yanagi's.

"Ummm. Fuuko don't you think you are getting too distracted?"

Yanagi smiled politely and pointed to her overflowing teacup. She had at least added cups of sugar and she was still adding some more.

"Okay, so you caught me. Yanagi what should I do? I really need you r help. I don't know how to say this… but I think I love Mi-chan!" She said as she shook Yanagi's fragile body.

"Okay, okay. Get a hold of yourself. We'll think of something." Said Yanagi and Fuuko finally let go.

After recovering from Fuuko's shake that was not in a very gentle manner, Yanagi gave Fuuko a sly smile that Fuuko never even seen before. She rose quickly and went straight to Fuuko's closet which had been toppled by her other things.

"Wait! What are you planning to do?"

Yanagi, with a mischievous grin and still saying nothing, got a match stick from the drawer, lit it up and before Fuuko could reach it, tossed it inside Fuuko's closet. It was harsh but it had the job done.

"We have to find you a new and a more feminine look. We're going to buy you knew clothes." Yanagi said excitedly.

"Whaatt!" said a half stunned, half awake Fuuko.

"Shhh. Don't talk." Yanagi put her slender finger in Fuuko's soft pink lips. She wasn't permitting her to say whatever she was going to. Yanagi use the other hand to dial a number in her phone.

After a while the doorbell rang and Fuuko could see a familiar shadow glazing he front door.

"Raiha, what are you doing here! I thought you were still abroad." was all Fuuko managed to say. She had only partially recovered at what she had seen just moments before Raiha came to the Kirisawa household.

"I'm here to repay a favor I owed Yanagi even before, although I'm not quite sure how. She just told me to come. So her I am"

"Oh good you are here. This is a very big favor and this is what you will do." Said Yanagi who was very satisfied by what was happening.

After a short period and after a few giggles from the tow girls and a sweat drop from the lone male guest, they finally finished.

And the brown haired hime said 'operation: make Mi-chan jealous will hopefully be a success."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there ya'll. I'm so sorry for the late update… Chapter 1: The Plan 

'That's odd. She hasn't bugged me once today. I wonder what's wrong. Hold on. Erase…erase…erase. This is not possible.'

The silver haired, blue-eyed Bishouden walked until he found himself passing through the park.

He came across a beautiful woman wearing a light blue dress with her hair neatly arranged. Strange, he felt that he had seen this woman before, but he can't remember where. The girl smiled sweetly and her eyes shone as if trying to tell the wielder something. As he turned to see more, hoping he would recall, he saw a man come to her and she strolled with him. He resembled someone from the past, the man had dark silky hair that was loosely arranged and almost reached his broad shoulders. He had worn a slightly fit shirt that complimented his well-built body. Something in his eyes gave Mikagami a hint on who he was. Perhaps an old opponent.

'Was that…' the male turned his way. 'Raiha.' In his head his mouth hang open. 'So that meant that the woman was . . . Fuuko! It cant be.'

He saw Raiha sneaking his arm around Fuuko's curvy waist. Her body looked even sexier with the silky yet fit dress she had on. At first, he twitched a few times and even whispered to himself a few times. he convinced himself that he couldn't care less. He even tried to keep his emotionless face. But, everything had changed when he saw Raiha bring 'his purple haired monkey' closer to him. He was burning with rage though he was careful not to let anybody see. He had no idea why, but he just found himself 'spying' on the 'couple'.

--- --- --- ---

'Fuuko, pull yourself together. You can do this. Do not look back. Repeat, do not look back no matter how cute he may seem with his pained deep blue eyes.'

She didn't notice that she was doing a few silly gestures in line with her thoughts. She found the darker haired Bishouden smirking at her. You could see that he was utterly amused by her. She felt a little warmth crawling to her cheeks. He only found it even more amusing. Giving her his cutest smile, he asked:

"So are you ready for the next step?"

"Yeah. But I'm kinda nervous."

Knowing that Mikagami was still following them, they started walking inside a very cozy place. Mikagami looked up and read the sign. It Read: 'MOTEL'.

"What the hell are they doing in here?" He thought as the two were escorted to a room.

Perhaps there was a side of him that didn't really want to know. He got out from where he was and decided that it was time to go back. He didn't want to or rather he was too stubborn to admit it. He felt his heart 'stop' when he saw Fuuko smiling sweetly at Raiha. He removed the hideous thoughts from his mind.

--- --- ---

When Fuuko and Raiha made sure that Mikagami had already left, they snuck out of the building passing through an open window that lead to an empty lot beside it. They found some couples and a few staff who were outside staring at them. Every single one had a different expression painted on their faces but all appeared greatly entertained by the scene.

--- --- ---

After the long, not to mention humiliating afternoon, Raiha had taken Fuuko home. On the front porch of the old house they spoke.

"Raiha, Thanks for helping me."

"Don't thank me yet. This is only the first stop."

"Yeah ok."

She said Goodbye and bowed and returned inside the house but before closing the door she gave him a sweet smile.

Raiha, looking still at the Kirisawa home whispered:

"When will I have the chance to tell you? Lately, He has always occupied your mind. How can I tell you that I did this not for Yanagi but for. . . you."

Raiha headed home and turned away from the sight.

"I'm not in favor of this but whatever makes you smile . . . I hope you see that I not only respect you. Please, see that. . . "

His voice trailed off, but with a hushed tone, he whispered. . .

"I love you."

--- --- ---


	3. Chapter 3

I've finally updated a new chapter after…. what? Almost a year….oh well…hahahaha…thanks for all who reviewed my fanfic. Hopefully this update would convince you to keep reading my fic…

000000000000

The night seemed endless for a certain silver haired male. He couldn't seem to take his mind off of what he had seen earlier. It was too much even for his usual cool self to bear.

He was drunk. Stupid as it may seem, he thought it would make him forget. Forget? Nope. Numb and heavy? Absolutely…

He was usually a moderate drinker; however, tonight he just couldn't control himself. As long as he could still think clearly, he could not and would refuse to stop…and it took the bartender a lot of strength and guts to be able to kick him out.

"Stupid bartender…what a pathetic excuse for a bar," he mumbled in between grunts.

000000000000

Raiha was strolling absentmindedly when he saw a familiar figure walking towards him. The slender man was only a short distance away when they both stopped. He had long beautiful silver hair and light blue blurred orbs.

It was obviously Mikagami.

No words were exchanged, merely envious glances.

Then Raiha went on to going home. He was slowly walking away when he heard something fall…hard. He quickly turned around and saw Mikagami on the floor, unconscious.

000000000000

Mikagami had been sleeping for almost an hour and a half since they got to Fuuko's home. He seemed calm and peaceful as he slept and there was no trace that he had been drunk and hauled by another man.

Although the sight was beautiful (Raiha had to admit), he could not help but feel envious of the figure in deep slumber and genuine pity for himself.

"How are you able to take something without even realizing it? And just how long do you plan on convincing yourself that she is nothing more than a mere comrade?"

He sighed.

"Am I the only one who sees these things?" he whispers to himself. He hears footsteps and as he turns his head towards the door, a familiar form enters the room.

"Raiha-kun, you can go now. I'll take care of him, I promise."

"But," he protested silently but still loud enough for the ex-wielder of the Fuujin to hear.

"Don't worry. I won't rape him or anything like that," she gave him a smirk, "I can wait till tomorrow when he's wide awake," she chuckled and winked not even entertaining the idea that she has hurt the man before her.

He forced a small smile. He heaved a sigh once again, "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Hai! Thanks for bringing him here," she bowed gracefully then quickly approached him and surprised him by rewarding him a light peck on the cheek. He blushed.

Fuuko escorted the raven haired man to the door and after saying their goodbyes, he left and she shut the wooden door.

It wasn't long after that that she heard Mi-chan turn as he lay there on the sofa. The sofa was large; it was true but it wasn't exactly comfy.

Her mind was occupied with thoughts about a certain silver haired bishounen when she idly walked inside the den. She approached the soundly sleeping man and sat down beside him close enough to be able to look closely at his features. It was also rather impossible for her to be this close and not touch his beautiful face. I mean why not? He was asleep after all very much unknowing of what happens to him or to the sexy woman beside him right now.

She caresses his face and brushes his bangs away from his face to be able to study him more clearly. Fuuko was not able to stop herself and she tells him how she feels, truly and sincerely. No holds barred.

"Mi-chan, would it kill you to show a little imperfection even as you innocently lay there, fast asleep?" and she continues to stroke his face which is now holding a peaceful and content expression. Quite the opposite of the one he has when he's wide awake.

_HE _smirked inside. Yes, he was awake, only partially though but awake nonetheless. Conscious enough to know what's going on.

He got his consciousness back shortly after Raiha left; but he chose to shut his eyes and pretend to be oblivious about everything around him… just this once.

And the unsuspecting Fuuko continues,

"If only you were always this peaceful, Mi-chan, you would've been perfect…"

And upon hearing that remark, he is able to bite back a comment, barely stop himself, mind you from 'waking up' and giving her his ever so famous death glare and a scowl.

'Just what do you mean by that?! Let me tell you, I am perf—' his angry thoughts were disrupted when she leisurely continues what she is saying.

"But you know, if you were not yourself, the I wouldn't have fallen in love with you would I, Mi-chan?"

And his trail of thought is now completely lost. Unfamiliar heat is rising to his cheeks. Is he blushing? The resident ice man? Blushing? I don't think that's believable. But, there is always a first time for everything. He fights to keep it inside and he slightly turns his face to the side, a futile attempt to hide this strange expression.

Fuuko gives off a soft chuckle at the sight still not recognizing the fact that he may be awake.

"It's true. Are you blushing under there Mi-chan?"

And he faces her again now after recomposing himself to listen to anymore of what she has to say.

"I'm in love--"

He feels his control snap and thus not letting her finish.

"First of all, I'm perfect, no more buts," and her eyes widen at a familiar voice, Mi-chan!

"and secondly, it's Mikagami not Mi-chan. Haven't I emphasized that enough, monkey?" he merely whispers it now as their lips are only millimeters apart.

He gently pulls her by the neck to lessen the gap between their faces. By now, he has already opened his eyes and found that dark blue orbs are staring back at his. Both seem to be lost in the other's loving gaze and the small gap between them is finally sealed as their parted lips meet in a passionate kiss.

0000000000

"Oh, shit!"

She wakes up suddenly, wipes the cold sweat on her face as she thinks hard and deep. She slowly turns her head toward the sofa, perhaps a little afraid of what she will see… or will not see?

Wait a minute, wasn't he just there, fast asleep? She was about to stand and search for him when she heard a familiar voice.

"Looking for me?"

She quickly turns around and sees Mikagami, standing there with an amused look painted on his face.

0000000000

Haaa! One more update for me! Finally finished! Sorry if Mi-chan is very OOC here. Pleasepleaseplease make me happy and review! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter… gosh, I didn't realize it's been so long since I was last here. Oh well. Here's my long awaited update. I promise to update earlier if I get more reviews. **

**I dedicate this to everyone who reviewed the past chapter, everyone who is not angry at me for making them wait so long and everybody who loves this trio as much as I do.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

0000000

The raven haired man took a new towel from the drawers found just beside the table where a small frame with an old picture of him and a little girl, about 10, innocently stood.

She had short purple locks, a wide yet genuine smile and beautiful deep blue eyes. Eyes that seem to honestly tell you everything she wanted to without using words. She wore a blue Sunday dress that gave a very feminine feel to her contrary to her quite tomboyish personality.

This old picture, taken a few years before he left for another country, caught his attention. He carefully picked it up with one hand and paused, perhaps not being able to stop himself from comparing the young girl at the picture and the woman he was just with last night.

"Have I been gone or so long? It appears that you really have changed, Fuuko," he whispers as he warily runs his fingers over her vibrant face as if it were his most prized possession.

"But I still can't seem to forget you. To stop myself from feeling this way whenever I see you," he neatly puts the frame back," even if I know that you have someone else," he sighs and heads for the bathroom.

But before he completely enters the tiled room and closes the glass door, he slowly turns around and murmurs," I'm doing all this for you, Fuuko…"

He knew fully well that what they were doing could end up leaving him with a terribly broken heart. But for her happiness, it was a risk he was more than ready to take.

0000000

He has just finished taking a bath when he receives an unexpected call.

"Hello?"

"Uhmm, good morning. Is this Raiha?" said a quiet voice from the other end of the line.

"Yes, May I know who's calling?"

"It's Yanagi. I'm sorry, am I calling at a bad time?"

"No, it's alright. Actually, I've just finished bathing."

"Okay then. Do you know what happened last night? How did it go? I'm kind of worried, you see," she replied quite unsteadily.

A sad smile graces his lips, "Yes, I know what happened and everything went better than what we expected."

"Oh, that's good to hear. Thank you so much, Raiha. Goodbye, then," she said in a mix of relief and excitement.

"Goodbye," he replied and she finally hung up.

0000000

Fuuko hurriedly stood up and searched for the silver haired bishounen not knowing that she was making quite an amusing show. She looked worriedly, even in an almost panicking manner, at different places. Too absorbed in what she was doing, she failed to notice that what or perhaps who she was looking for was busy as well, busy aiming a smirk at her every movement, possibly wishing faintly that it would annoy her.

"Looking for someone?"

"Oh shit, I didn't see him--" she mentally cursed upon hearing these 3 words then slowly turned around, "--there."

He walked towards her and smiled casually, acting as if it was the most common thing in the world for him to do.

And to say that she was taken aback and very much irritated that he caught her off guard, would DEFINETELY be an understatement. But to let him know that would mean worse than suicide; so she blurted out the first excuse that came to her mind. In an ordinary scenario, this would probably be the best to do. But then again, this was very far from the ordinary. If there was always an exception to the rule, this would probably it.

"What are you talking about? I, I….I was er…looking for the remote."

She mentally slapped her forehead as these words escaped her lips. And in reply, he gave her a look not so unusual for her. It was a do-you-expect-me-to-believe-that-pathetic-excuse look. You can even almost hear him say the exact same words.

"That. Was. Pathetic." she mumbled as she quickly and tightly closed her eyes, as if in great defeat and humiliation in front of her 'most favorite' of all people. Then again, THAT seemed to be a perfect description of the circumstances.

0000000

Yanagi, still a little worried, decides unwaveringly to drop by Fuuko's house. Not that she didn't trust Raiha, but let's just say that it was in her nature, or every girl's nature in that matter, to want to know exactly what happened. Yes, exactly what happened. Every. Juicy. Little. Detail.

And, it seems that no one can tell the story better, than another girl.

'Getting the full story from Fuuko herself isn't wrong, right?'

She takes her keys from the small table beside her sofa and then walks to the door. Once outside, the chestnut haired girl locks it and heads for her little green car.

'Besides, I have some important things to tell her about the next part of the plan."

She then opens her car door, takes a moment to look at her home before finally going in and starting the engine. Not a few minutes after she started on the road did she quickly decide to call Raiha again. So without, taking her eyes on the road for more than a few seconds, she gets her phone and dials his number.

He answers shortly.

" Hello, Raiha?"

"Yes, Yanagi? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Can you meet me at Fuuko's house? We have something to talk about and I think it would be best if you were there too."

Perhaps forgetting that Mikagami was there, he agrees.

"Alright. I'll be there in 10 minutes."

0000000

The sound of two cars outside the Kirisawa household went unnoticed. Apparently, Yanagi and Raiha arrived there at the same time since even though Yanagi traveled earlier, Raiha's home was closer to the said venue.

" Oh, you're here already," Yanagi said with a tranquil smile as both step out of their cars. "Let's go then."

Raiha simply nods in return and they continue to head for the front door. They were merely inches from the front door when thy noticed it to be slightly open. Open enough for them to be able to peek inside without trying very hard.

0000000

Fuuko tried to argue and for the first time in her life she couldn't get the words she wanted out of her mouth. She approaches him instead to give him a piece of her mind, only this time using her fists. Oh how she hated to be ridiculed. Especially by this man in front of her.

And from where she stood, his back seemed to be a perfect target.

She swiftly and quietly moved forward as if deliberately attempting to deliver her punch after catching him off guard as he had earlier.

'Payback time for what you did this morning, Mi-chan,' and she smirks as she charges. Confident that she'll be able to launch this successful attack on the bishounen, she was more than surprised when his clever hands caught her fist before it even landed on his back.

He was unquestionably and incredibly fast. But what more can you expect from someone who practices the ensui as if there were no tomorrow?

It would seem that before she took hold of her fist, he was able to turn around that their bodies are face to face. And because she was swiftly charging, she wasn't able to stop before their faces became too close. So close that they are able to gaze back at each other's eyes without hesitance and maybe consciousness getting in the way.

Both orbs held a hint of being startled at the quickness yet naturalness of the movement.

And both all too unaware of two pairs of eyes intently watching as they carelessly painted a picture of what may be going on.

0000000

**I hope this chapter isn't bad and you continue to read my fic. I'm really sorry it took so long. Please make my day and review. (you can also tell me which guy you are cheering for and maybe I might consider it for the ending, ok?!) Thanks.**

**Pleasepleaseplease make me happy and press the go button over there. points to the lower left corner o this page**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!!! It's me again. I'm sorry to update only now. I've written my chapters already but I don't post them because I'm waiting for a specific number of reviews… I know it's evil to count my reviews…I'm really sorry for making you wait, but I just can't get enough of them.**

**Anyway, here's the 5****th**** chapter of my story. This would be my payment as promised and you can also think of this as an early blowout since my birthday is near as well as the showing of Pirates of the Caribbean 3! Yay me! it doesn't make sense I know, but I'm in such a happy mood today, oh well. :D **

**I dedicate this to everyone who reviews and waits for my chapters. Thank you all so much!**

0000000000

Yanagi and Raiha were mildly shocked at what they'd seen. It was a silhouette of a familiar couple standing face to face so close that it appeared as if they were kissing. It also didn't help that the man's hands seemed to be on her waist and hers wrapped around his neck for support.

Carefully as to not disturb them, they pulled away but still close enough that they could see what was or what they thought was going on. Yanagi extremely satisfied, beamed a smile at Raiha, probably expecting that he would have at least a similar reaction to hers. After all, what they had seen just meant that the plan was a big success.

However, she received one of the biggest surprises of her life when she found him standing stiffly, eyes glued to the scene and silently praying for them to stop soon. At least, soon enough to avoid the feeling of him being completely shattered.

But upon suddenly noticing that the girl beside him was staring worriedly at him, he forces a small sad smile. It would have been enough to fool anyone. He was still dangerously handsome when he did it.

If only that anyone that could be fooled wasn't Yanagi. She knew him better than that.

Yanagis brown eyes widened as a sudden thought occurred to her. And she absentmindedly whispered it to herself.

"Could it be that he has…"

And she stares at him dumbfounded, realizing that he had willingly sacrificed his own happiness for the sake of hers. And now, deeply distressed that they had no idea about this until it was too late; she continues, her question ending more like a statement.

"…already fallen helplessly in love with…Fuuko…"

0000000000

"I think we better go now, Yanagi," he says to her in a soft voice.

"Yeah, I guess we should."

They ride their separate cars and go their own ways, but instead of going straight home, the heartbroken man decided to make a short pit stop. He parked his car, walked out and heads for a wooden bench just beside his favorite tree. He sat there alone and depressed looking as far as the eyes could see while scenes from the past plague his mind.

**---****FLASHBACK****—**

A little girl in a blue Sunday dress fell down the tree beside a wooden park bench while her mother was away buying film for their camera that hot summer day. She slid down the side of the tree knee first and lands behind a young boy sitting on a bench by that same tree.

The little girl who now has her purple locks in disarray, inhaled deeply in an attempt to force her to stop crying even before the tears actually flooded her eyes. She looked at her left knee and winced as she pushed the rubble and dirt away from the wound.

The little boy turned his attention from his book to where he thought he heard something drop and was surprised to see her carefully blowing at her wound. And as a reply to the shocking thing that had happened, he put his book down and ran to the nearest water fountain splashed some water in his handkerchief and came back to where the little girl was.

And she, upon seeing a shadow of someone slightly taller standing in front of her, brought her head up and was surprised to see a young boy, at most 2 years younger than she, offering her what appeared to be a wet handkerchief. He had somewhat long black hair tied neatly in a high ponytail and dark expressive eyes that lit with concern behind small reading glasses. The little girl gratefully took the hanky and pressed it on her wound.

"Are you alright?" he inquired; as he squatted hear her to take a better look at the wound.

"What happened here?" said a voice of an older woman very familiar to the little girl who now looks at both of them.

"She fell down," the boy replied and then pointed to the branch where the girl probably had been.

"Fuuko," her mother scolded as she approached them, " didn't I tell you not to climb the tree? Now, look at what happened," she continued.

"Good thing this young man was here to help," her mother said again.

The lady turns around to face the startled boy, "What is your name young man?"

"I'm Raiha, ma'am," he replied as he looks at her mother then to Fuuko who has just stood up.

"Raiha, is this handkerchief yours?" she asks with a smile as she points to the wet hanky that the little girl had just tied to her knee.

He nodded, "she can have it. I don't mind," he said politely.

"How nice. Thank you for taking care of my troublesome little while I was away. Hey, how about a picture of you two? Please just one, you really look cute together."

Upon hearing this, Fuuko sticks out her tongue and Raiha blushes. And with 2 quick clicks, 2 pictures were taken and immediately printed. The lady took the other one and handed it to him.

"Here. Think of this as a souvenir and a thank you for helping my bothersome little girl. Thank you."

She bows and he follows and soon they started to walk away. He glanced at the picture. It was beautiful.

She was beautiful.

**--****END FLASHBACK****—**

Raiha, even though still feeling heartbroken, graces his lips with a faint smile. He slowly closes his eyes and slightly lifts his head, enjoying the feel of the soft and cool breeze caressing his face. He sighs.

0000000000

Meanwhile, still very much distressed, Yanagi decides to check up on Raiha as soon as she got home. She approaches her phone and dials his landline number worriedly. Much to her dismay, no body answers. She sets the phone back in place.

'He should be home by now' she whispers to herself, "where could he have gone?'.

She reaches for her phone again, but this time dials another number. Someone who probably needs to know what is going on as well.

'I hope he's alright. I think it would be best if Fuuko learns about this. I just pray that I'm doing the right thing…'

And the phone rings at the Kirisawa household.

0000000000

**I'm sorry if there are no Mi-chan and Fuuko moments in this chapter. The next one will have a lot for sure. So, be prepared. ****And please please please review.**** I'll gladly consider it as a birthday gift. **

**Hope you liked it. :D**


End file.
